The quest of love
by zsng13
Summary: Hey, im new here! first fanfic! Hope u guys like it! bad summary, ik but please read anyway! all characters were completely made up by me, please don't take them! lol Enjoy
1. intro

Emily Jones:

Appearance:

She has long wavy blonde hair, Californian tan, and pretty blue eyes. She is skinny and totally gorgeous!

Family:

Emily has no siblings. She is the daughter of Aphrodite, and a famous movie director tom Jones.

Background:

Her dad doesn't pay much attention to her, and she feels like an outcast. She's from LA. She's 15 years old.

Talents:

She has an amazing singing voice, and has won various beauty pageants.

Samantha Victors:

Appearance:

She has long chocolate brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, is very pretty, skinny and tan.

Family:

She has an 8 year old brother named Chris. She has a stepfather named Leo, and is the daughter of Apollo and Mary victors

Background:

She is from Denver, Colorado. And is 15 years old.

Talents:

Archery and sports.

Brian Montgomery:

Appearance:

Messy brown hair, blue-grey eyes, cute, tan, muscular, tall and HOT!

Family:

He has no siblings, his father is Hephaestus and his mother is Lauren Montgomery. He is 15.

Talents:

Engineering, sculpting.

Lukas Kent:

Appearance:

He has messy blonde hair, green eyes; he is tall, strong, and every girls dream!

Family:

He has 2 siblings a nine year old brother named mike .and a 6 year old sister named Lucy. his mom is Athena. His father is a lawyer named mike, and a stepmom named lisa.

Background:

Good home life lives in NY.

Talents:

Brainiac like his sister, yet very popular, also is the heartthrob of camp. Has been at camp for 1 year.

Jackie gold:

Appearance:

Golden blonde hair, hazel-brown eyes, tan and very pretty.

Family:

Daughter of Hades, no siblings, mom died.

Background:

Orphan, lives at camp.

Talents:

Good actress.


	2. emily pov:

Intro Emily's pov:

Listen, being almost perfectly flawless in almost everything is not easy. Being the daughter of a famous movie director in LA is even harder. Combined with the beauty, I have what people call an amazing life. Money, looks, clothes, admirers, power, everything. But I don't really care about all that because my father, the famous director, is to famous to pay any attention to his daughter. He left me (for the past 10 years) with a series of nannies. At one point I even had a stepmother.I barely knows what he looks like! One of the only times I've ever spoken to him face to face is about 3 minutes ago, when he told me my teacher, Mr. Brenner, has a new job in a school in long island,N.Y,and thinks it would be perfect for me. Of course, I had no say in that. So that's why, tomorrow at 4:15 P.M,I have to fly to long island, were a person from school is going to come and pick me up. Of course, he can't come. He just got signed on to direct a new movie, called girl vs. monsters. Which is more important than his ONLY daughter. And apparently, I have to get there from the airport on my own, cause that's what dad just told me.(change of plans) to take a taxi from the airport, to a place called half-blood hill, and head to the big blue house in the valley. I don't get that. Isn't it one big building? I guess ill see when I get there.

I take a glance in the mirror. I look good enough for first class (which is what I'm flying.) After a long flight and a boring taxi ride, I'm at half blood hill. By then, its already dark out, and I can't really see anything . so I start walking up the hill, and I'm halfway there when I hear the growling. I freeze, and it gets louder. Slowly, I turn around, and almost faint from what I see. It's a disgusting … thing with horns and red eyes, and big fangs, REALLY big fangs. I'm frozen in terror, but one thing registers if I want to make it out alive , I have to run. So that's exactly what I do. I start running blindly towards the top of the hill kicking of my shoes in the process. Suddenly I'm being picked up from the floor by the hairy beast, I scream as loud as I possibly can. Next thing I know I'm across the floor, my head is pounding, blood dripping from the cut I got on my leg from the previous throw, and the world looks fuzzy. I'm going to die here, I know it. Suddenly a cute tall guy in bronze armor is standing over me, and the beast is dead. He looks at me in concern. "What happened?" he asks. Just as I'm about to answer, I lose conciseness.

The next time I wake up I'm in a bed in a plain white room. Sunlight streaming through the single window. I sit up, disoriented, and the whole room gets a little fuzzy. A voice next to me speaks up." Don't faint again!" I look around, and my heart almost stopped. It was the guy from last night, except he looked even hotter up close. he has blonde hair, blue/ grey eyes, and hes wearing jeans and a orange t-shirt with writing on it… camp half blood? I'm not sure really, what it says cause everything is still a bit fuzzy. I probably look terrible. My jacket is ripped and torn, my t-shirt has seen better days, and my foot is bandaged. I don't even want to know what my face looks like. And my hair…cross that thought out. " I-I'm ok" I manage to get out. "Good". He replies smiling. "I'm Luke, I found you last night". I smile at him. "Thanks for that. I'm Emily-" "Jones" he cuts in " your dad is super famous." He knows my dad. Of course he knows my dad. Everyone does. I can feel the smile fade from my face. Im about to say something when a loud sound cuts me of." What was that?" I ask. Luke stands up. " nothing, it's a conch shell, signaling something." Luke goes out, and about 15 minutes later comes back, looking exited. " we have a new camper! Two new campers in a day and a half!" camp?" I start to say " I thought…?" Luke turns to me " can you stand up? I think Chiron will want to see you…" he looks uncertain. I force myself into standing position, and look at Luke "lead the way". I say. He puts his hand on my arm to steady me and I can literally feel electricity run up my arm, I can feel myself start to blush so I hastily say" lets go before I faint again" he gives a small chuckle and leads me outside . Were in a beautiful valley, with forests surrounding it, and the sea on one side. Were on a big wraparound porch, in front of a blue house. Hmm… wait a second a blue house… campers… this isn't a school it's a summer camp! Why would dad send me to a summer camp? There are cabins… really weird cabins. One has a stuffed pig head in front of the door. Another looks like its made out of pure gold. Im really confused. Where Am i? I turn to Luke, who looks like he knows what my question is." What is this place?" I ask him. " ch- uh, I mean the director will answer all your questions" he says. Then he leads me around the porch, to the front door. Inside the front room a guy in a wheelchair greets us. Wait. I know him. Its Mr. Brenner! HES the director? He grins at me "ah, miss Jones! Welcome to camp! You must be very confused" I nod. Confused! That's an understatement." Follow me and your questions will be answered" he says. After I follow him into a side room, and he plays a movie, and explains this whole thing to me, and Luke has shown me, around its almost dinner time, and my head is spinning. Apparently, I'm the daughter of a Greek goddess. But we're not sure who yet because I haven't been "claimed" by my mom yet . this camp is a training camp for all the rest of the gods children. The cabins each symbolize a different god. Anyway before dinner I go to wash up and change. After i take a shower I put on the chb t-shirt Luke gave me, and some converse and skinny jeans a girl named piper lent me. dinner goes by fast, im not very hungry. I noticed that every few minutes I would quickly glance at Luke, then turn away. What's wrong with me? After dinner everyone starts heading down to a huge campfire, for a sing along. Ugh, sing alongs are so embarrassing. By now everyone is singing a stupid camp song, and some guy is playing the guitar. After a while, I spot luke in the crowd, sitting with a bunch of girls and boys, under a silver banner with a owl embroidered on it. He waves at me. I'm blushing again. What is going on with me?! Turning away from his gaze I see that sitting next to me is a girl about my age with blonde hair and brown eyes. "hi!" she says cheerfully" I'm Jackie! What's your name? your new aren't you?"she asks. " im Emily. I am new and I hope to get claimed tonight" she then starts to say something but her voice trails of. Did a bird land on me or something? She clears her throat" Emily, I think you just got claimed" she says " what makes you say that?"I ask her " cause you look like a ancient Greek princess" she replies. I look at her in shock, and then I realize that the whole camp is staring at me. I look down at my self, and gasp in shock. I'm wearing a beautiful white dress, and delicate gold and silver jewelry. Mr. Brenner- no Chiron clears his throat. " it is determined" he announces. " what is determined?" I demand of him. " your mother "he says " Aphrodite, goddess of love and beaty"


End file.
